Lo que se ve no se pregunta
by Kachikoko
Summary: Intentaba entenderlo pero no podía, a veces se veía como el tipo de chico que gusta de tener a un montón de chicas detrás de él incondicionalmente, así intente matarlas o deshacerse de ellas por medios macabros, pero otras parecía más bien una perra que amara ser follado y humillado, como si odiara su belleza o amara ser vejado. Tal vez solo se ha obsesionado con él. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

Siempre lo veía salir de su casa a esta hora, con unos jeans desteñidos y ajustados, y una casaca de cuero que resaltaba su torso; pero no tanto, estaba seguro que él no querría tener en la puerta de su departamento a un montón de fans histéricas por ver a uno de los modelos más prometedores de todo Japón, ¿o tal vez si? Intentaba entenderlo pero no podía, a veces se veía como el tipo de chico que gusta de tener a un montón de chicas detrás de él incondicionalmente, así intente matarlas o deshacerse de ellas por medios macabros, pero otras parecía más bien una perra que amara ser follado y humillado, como si odiara su belleza o amara ser vejado.

Naruto se intentaba engañar, se decía a sí mismo que no le interesaba lo que haga el bastardo vanidoso de su vecino, que le daba igual si el trasero de ese tipo quedaba como cráter siberiano, y que lo único que le jodía era el ruido que hacía mientras follaba, que se escuchaba en el silencio de la noche. "Mierda, no me deja dormir" o la mirada llena de asco, como si sobrara, que le lanzaba mientras un tipo diez años mayor que él lo manoseaba mientras compartían el ascensor del otrora opulento edificio, "creerá que me gusta ver cosas así" decía para sí mismo mientras intentaba pensar en modelos u otras actrices famosas para sentir que se empalmaba pensando en ellas y no en su lascivo vecino.

Aún recuerda cuando vio a Ino la primera vez en su edificio. Eran las seis de la tarde, como en ese momento y salía del ascensor luego de haber comprado varios empaques de ramen instantáneo, en una tienda de su distrito, Konoha, ya tenía comida para una semana. El cabello rubio de la joven caía graciosamente por su espalda desnuda debido a la prenda que dejaba ver sensualmente su cuerpo. La respetaba, la había visto de lejos en algunas locaciones, pero de cerca era más bonita aún.

El motivo por el que recordaba aquella ocasión no era por haber visto a la bella actriz, sino porque esta belleza quedó opacada al lado de aquel chico de cabellos negros y ojos abisales. Por alguna razón, tenía el torso descubierto, dejando ver un cuerpo celosamente cuidado y no solo por los músculos ni tan marcados ni tan laxos, sino, además, por esa lechosa piel que exigía ser adorada. Naruto quedó hipnotizado por esa imagen un momento, pero luego se espabiló, pasaría de largo y entraría a su departamento, sabía que sería perder el tiempo hablarle de las normas del edificio y de qué es lo que puede o no hacer en los pasadizos. Cuando ya se estaba acercando a ellos, Sasuke, al percatarse de la presencia del otro, empujó a la joven contra la pared tomándola de los cabellos y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente. Ambos rubios se sorprendieron, pero la ojiazul parecía acostumbrada a esas reacciones violentas del joven y se adaptó sumisamente, como si siempre hubiera esperado por ese momento, mientras este abría las piernas de la joven y las intentaba colocar alrededor de su cintura, como si gustara de mostrar a otro el nivel de desvergüenza que una estrella como Ino puede alcanzar por él.

Eso fue demasiado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- reclamó Naruto manteniendo la calma.

-¿Cómo qué hago?- respondió Sasuke mientras la joven respiraba agitada. Le iba a decir a ese chico con expresión de tarado lo poco que le importaba si es que él consideraba bueno o malo tratar a una chica así, cuando fue interrumpido.

\- Son las seis de la tarde, ¿qué pasaría si la hija de Kurenai sale y te encuentra así? Nadie quiere saber qué es lo que haces, solo no lo hagas acá.

Se enfureció, ¿quién se creía ese imbécil? ¿Que no le importa qué es lo que hace? Él era Sasuke, el modelo oficial de la marca Hebi, una de las más exclusivas en el mundo, nadie le trataba así. No quería discutir, ya sería en otro momento, ahora atendería otros asuntos. Sacó sus llaves y entró a su departamento, molesto, el sexo le sería de alivio. La joven entró detrás de él, no había ni pizca de vergüenza en su rostro, al contrario, su expresión era de alegría e ilusión, como si fuese una niña pequeña a punto de ver su primera función de circo. Y así se pasó la noche comiendo ramen acompañado de los gemidos de la joven, que debieron de ser fuertes para poder ser escuchados a través de la pared. De pronto se atragantó, no era nada raro considerando lo rápido que tragaba los fideos, sino por el motivo que lo propició. Se dio cuenta que su mente, sin darse cuenta había empezado a reproducir los gemidos de Sasuke, que había escuchado en otras noches; al parecer la gente loca escuchaba voces y la gente pervertida escuchaba los gemidos de su vecino.

\- "Lo que daría por estar una noche entre sus piernas"- pensó distraído.

\- "Me voy a volver loco si vuelvo a escuchar sus deliciosos gemidos"- Naruto ya estaba cansado de engañarse a sí mismo y luego de varios meses se dio cuenta que había caído rendido ante ese sex symbol de revistas de moda.

Creyó al principio que tal vez su obsesión se debía a que hacía meses que no follaba debido a que Karin, su exnovia y posterior follaamiga lo había dejado porque, según ella, había conocido a alguien especial y que quería ir en serio con ese chico. Lo peor fue que cuando terminó con ella recién se dio cuenta que la única razón por la cual sentía que necesitaba estar con ella era por un extraño pero morboso parecido que tenía con su madre, Kushina, tanto en esos extraños cambios de ánimo como en el cabello rojo.

Entonces, pensó que tal vez ahora le iban los chicos de cabello negro como antes las chicas de cabello rojo o rosa y que la solución sería aliviarse con alguno que cumpla estas características, y la verdad es que no fue nada complicado conseguir a un chico guapo de cabello negro, teniendo en cuenta lo atractivo que resultaba para las personas un chico como Naruto. Pero ninguno lo satisfacía, cada vez que terminaba, sentía que con Sasuke el sexo sería mejor, que el rostro que pondría ese chico luego de llegar al orgasmo sería sublime, que eso sí valdría la pena. Estaba más seguro de ello cuando lo veía en el ascensor o en los pasadizos, como si fuese una aparición, con esa mirada prepotente y, de vez en cuando con algún invitado nuevo.

-"Tal vez hasta ya se haya dado cuenta de lo obsesionado que estoy con él"

Se sentía como el perro que folla con cojines.

Todo habría quedado ahí si es que no fuese por lo que ocurrió un mes después.

Karin le había pedido salir en una cita con él, la verdad es que no estaba de ganas de llegar a mayores con la chica, pero qué más daba, acordaron quedar en el cine. Ella se demoró, y al final no apreció. Naruto era del tipo de chico que difícilmente se hundiría por estas cosas, así que decidió entrar y ver cualquier película disponible. Era un lunes, su trabajo en el restaurante de comida rápida para poder pagar su departamento, mientras buscaba el papel de su vida. Había sido en la mañana, las salas estaban medio vacías y a medida que pasaban los comerciales previos a la película no dejaba de pensar qué tenían esas personas que aparecían en ellos que el no.

\- "Un futuro".

De pronto, alguien se sentó a su lado. Le pareció extraño dada la poca gente y lo lejano del lugar del pasillo. Quería voltear sutilmente, pero la persona a su lado se adelantó. Y no era nada más ni nada menos que ese chico besado por Dionisio.

Casi se atraganta con su bebida. "Mierda". Iba a decir algo pero Sasuke lo cayó al comenzar a hablar a su oído.

-Sé que me tienes ganas, eres tan estúpido que no puedes ocultar nada- le dijo mientras le sonreía sensualmente.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, se supone que es actor, pero la verdad es que nunca se había molestado en disimular mucho su deseo a Sasuke, o tal vez sería simplemente la frase que le dice a todos los chicos y chicas antes de lanzarse encima.

-¿Cómo es que tú...? ¿En qué momento me viste?- preguntó tratando de mantener la voz baja mientras Sasuke comenzaba a acariciar aquello que estaba debajo del cierre de sus jeans.

-¿Acaso eso importa?- le dijo mientras le sonreía de nuevo y empezaba a besarlo.

Al principio estaba confundido, estaba pensando que tal vez se había quedado dormido en el cine y estaba soñando, porque ese chico era todo un sueño húmedo. Después de reparar en su situación poco le importó lo anterior, sueño o no, no quedaría como la perra asustada de Sasuke. Lo cogío de sus cabellos, tan suaves, y empezó a tirar de ellos, para acercarse más a él, si es que se podía, mientras lo besaba desesperadamente. Sasuke se sorprendió al sentir como Naruto jugaba con su lengua descaradamente, como si no le importase que en cualquier momento alguien los vea.

Era por eso que prefería follar con chicos que con chicas, le daba más morbo el pelear por quién sería la perra del otro, aunque en verdad en cualquier posición se sentiría cómodo, y más aún en un lugar público. Ese cabeza hueca había resultado más entretenido de lo que esperaba. MIentras deslizaba su mano por debajo de los jeans y con la otra acariciaba los rubios cabellos, le mordía la lengua buscando hacerle gemir y así ganar; pero no lo consiguió, en su lugar Naruto lo jaló de los cabellos hacia atrás, sin ningún cuidado, como cuando se aparta a alguien que está intentando escapar, o, en este caso, ir demasiado lejos.

-Ni creas que seré yo quien gima, puta- le sonrió y tiró de sus cabellos hacia su entrepierna- empieza- le ordenó.

Sasuke estaba extasiado, amaba ser tratado de esa manera, le excitaba tanto la idea que ese chico con cara de perdedor pudiera ser tan dominante debajo de esa máscara y follárselo en una sala de cine. Por un momento se preguntó qué le harían si es que lo encontraban haciendo eso, qué le diría la compañía si es que se hacía un escándalo de esto y se descubre que había follado con casi medio Konoha.

Todos estos pensamientos quedaron eclipsados al ver que había debajo de los jeans, era grande y grueso. Se relamió los labios, se acomodó entre las piernas de Naruto y comenzó a acariciarlo con su lengua y rostro. Justo cuando abrió la boca para meterse todo el pene, vio una luz blanca venir desde adelante que iluminó el rostro de Sasuke, dándole una vista morbosa. Por un segundo se asustó, pensando que tal vez sería un encargado del cine, pero en su lugar era un cambio de escena de la película a una de día. Sasuke se percató de esta pequeña distracción y se molestó succionando fuertemente, lo cual hizo que Naruto gimiera, nadie lo ignoraba mientras da un oral, mucho menos un idiota como ese.

Poco a poco Naruto iba perdiendo la cordura, quería follarse a ese precioso modelo en esa misma butaca, a la mierda si los veían, ¿qué les dirían? ¿Señores, dejen de follarse? Nadie lo detendría hasta venirse dentro de ese chico.

Empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos por el falo y a sacudirlo con sus manos como si se tratase de un juguete nuevo, solo para desesperarlo. Quería saber hasta qué punto llegaría ese idiota, si es que se ponía a gemir como puta o si es que en su lugar lo arrastraba a algún lugar para follárselo.

Naruto no estaba para juegos, tiró de sus cabellos, ya lo había hecho tantas veces en tan poco tiempo que se había acostumbrado, y con la otra mano le tapó la nariz a esa perra prepotente para obligarlo a abrir la boca y empujar su cabeza para que se la trague toda de una buena vez. Empezó a mover sus caderas mientras Sasuke sentía que se quedaba sin aire, ¿Aire? ¡Para qué necesitaría algo como eso si tiene una verga así en la boca!

Para la buena suerte de Naruto, una escena clara apareció y le permitió ver esa cara bonita con lágrimas en los ojos y luchando por no asfixiarse. Hoy sería un buen día. Lo apartó bruscamente y lo hizo sentarse en la butaca mientras se subía los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Sasuke totalmente confundido, ¿le habría decepcionado? Naruto se excitó, un Sasuke abrumado era más erótico que uno engreído, aunque en verdad a los dos se los follaría.

-Ve primero, yo iré en un minuto para no vernos muy sospechosos- le ordenó de nuevo, vaya que ese lado autoritario se lo tenía bien oculto, tal vez hasta podría desempeñar bien el papel de autoridad en alguna aldea de alguna historia de fantasía.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó, sentía su boca entumecida por la manera en que había sido abierta hace unos segundos

-A los baños, bastardo, ¿No querrás que todos vean lo puta que puedes llegar a ser, verdad?

Sasuke, como un autómata, sumisamente acató la orden y se fue directo al baño. Ya cuando Sasuke se había ido, Naruto cayó en cuenta que tal vez este se podría haber marchado, pero pese a todo fue al baño y lo encontró. Suspiró aliviado. Con las luces iluminándolo se veía aún mejor.

\- Entra- mandó mientras lo empujaba hacia un baño para discapacitados y le acariciaba el trasero- Dios, es tan suave- exclamó inconscientemente, lo cual motivó a Sasuke a mover su cuerpo como si se tratara de un gato, uno feliz.

Se bajó los pantalones y se colocó un preservativo que había traído por si acaso y sucedía algo con Karin, lo cual le parecía ridículo de imaginar teniendo frente a él a Sasuke. Él estaba aturdido, no quería hablar, solo quería que lo follase rápido antes que venga alguien.

Lo arrinconó contra la pared mientras bajaba sus pantalones holgados, se había vestido para pasar inadvertido, claro, considerando que es Sasuke quien lo intenta.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- en verdad no le importaba cuántos años tenía su delicioso sueño húmedo, solo quería escuchar su voz mientras acaricia sus nalgas y humedece su entrada. -Uh, diecisiete, pero no le diré a nadie que follaste con menor de edad- le dijo mientras volteaba ligeramente y le sonreía de manera erótica al ver como le quitaba los pantalones y los colgaba en un gancho, si no se apuraba sí que los iban a descubrir.

-¿Dé que hablas?- preguntó mientras lo acomodaba y le levantaba una pierna- yo también lo soy, dijo sonriéndole, pero sin dejar de verse dominante- ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños, gatito?- Le preguntó con ese apodo al darse cuenta que no se acordaba ni cómo se llamaba el otro.

-Hoy- le dijo con una bonita sonrisa, como si en lugar de estar a punto de follar le hubiese hecho un cumplido- Mh- se quejó al sentir la punta.

-Vaya, pues feliz cumpleaños-y le metió su pene en el culo.

Naruto intentaba mantener la cordura, pero le era imposible, creía que por haberlo oído teniendo sexo varias veces tendría el culo más dilatado, pero esto era demasiado. Era estrecho y Sasuke con sus gemidos entrecortados no ayudaba. Además, por alguna razón, le daba bastante morbo follarse a un chico medio vestido.

-¿Está bien así?- le dijo mientras veía como Sasuke presionaba la baranda de la pared que servía de soporte a personas discapacitadas, no se detendría, pero el preguntárselo le haría sentirse menos basura.

\- Sí, Naruto, estoy bien, también de paso traeme unos pastelillos con té para amenizar la noche, tarado- dijo como pudo estas palabras, amaba ser tratado así. Sonrió al darse la vuelta ligeramente, hacer contacto visual para luego bajar su pierna y comenzar a restregarse contra él mientras con sus manos abría sus nalgas y colocaba su delicado pero masculino rostro contra la pared del baño.

Naruto empezó a embestir, quería ir a un ritmo lento e ir avanzando paulatinamente, pero a la mierda, ese chico con cuerpo de ángel se lo buscó. Se movía frenéticamente, como si intentara llegar a lo más profundo de su cuerpo y rebotaba contra sus nalgas disfrutando su suave textura y temperatura.

-Dios, tu culo es increíble- exclamó extasiado, la verdad es que nada inteligente saldría de sus labios en los próximos minutos.

\- Mmh- se quejó- Ah, mierda.

Le dio la vuelta e hizo que pusiera sus manos sobre la baranda mientras con sus brazos cogía sus piernas. Quería ver su rostro, quería ver su expresión cuando entraba de improviso por segundo vez, quería ver cómo sus ojos se humedecían y lo miraban al borde del delirio, quería ver como ese bonito rostro se enrojecía mientras su frente se perlaba por el sudor.

Sus piernas eran tan suaves, sin un solo vello que las cubriera; no le sorprendió, seguro para su trabajo le pedían hacerse la depilación láser o alguna de esas cosas.

-Naruto, dame más fuerte- si es que podía hablar quería decir que no lo estaba haciendo bien y empezó a hacerlo más rápido, a la mierda si hacía bulla y generaba que alguien entrara- Mmm, rico.

Se dio cuenta que mientras mejor se la metiera, los gemidos de de Sasuke serían más agudos, como si todas las barreras que coloca entre él y el mundo se destruyeran por unas instantes.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado ese alguien entró, era un niño pequeño. No debería estar solo, podría encontrarse con algún enfermo que le haga daño. Naruto sonrió, para su buena suerte solo se encontró con Sasuke y él follando. Quería que se corriera y lo conseguiría esté o no ese niño ahí. Soltó una pierna y empezó a masturbarlo fuerte, sobando la punta del pene como si tuviese algo y quisiera limpiarlo.

\- Ah- gimió, seguro le dio en ese punto.

\- ¿Hola?- preguntó al aire el niño, asustado por ese gemido.

Naruto empezó a besar a Sasuke y este le correspondió extasiado, aunque en verdad pareciera más como si estuvieran comiéndose las bocas entre ellos, la saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios, mientras Naruto aumenta el ritmo y apretaba sus piernas tan blancas como lo sería ahora su semen, seguro dejaría marca.

El niño se asustó y salió. Lo más probable es que vaya a llamar a alguien.

Ninguno se percató, seguían en lo suyo. Naruto se separó, vio embelesado como un hilo de saliva los conectaba aún, le había dado un momento para respirar mientras él apoyaba su frente en su suave cuello, era tan bonito, su piel no parecía real.

-Naruto- jadeaba desesperado- Naruto, mierda, ya casi… Ah- se corrió en la mano de ese chico.

Naruto colocó su frente contra la de Sasuke mientras se corría adentro. El semen escurría por el culo del cumpleañero, no había entrado nada debido al preservativo, lo cual molestó a Sasuke, quería sentirlo adentro, sin ese estúpido condón. ¿Acaso creía que era tan perra como para tener una enfermedad de transmisión sexual o que lo dejaría embarazado?

Recién al final se percató de que ese chico sabía su nombre, sería normal si fuese Naruto quien supiera el nombre de Sasuke, pero no al revés, tal vez se haya enterado por alguna vecina, o quien sabe, escucharlo gemir como poseso su nombre era la cereza del pastel.

Bajó su otra pierna y aún con el pene adentro empezó a besarlo pero más calmado, como si se tratara de disculpar por lo enérgico que había sido hace unos minutos y por permitirle mancillar su bonito cuerpo, aunque haya sido Sasuke quien se le insinuó primero.

Lo besaba dulcemente, por su mejilla y nariz sonrosada, su frente nacarada, y sus labios de grana como si en lugar de hace unos minutos atragantarlo con su verga, Naruto fuese el novio más tierno del mundo y se conocieran de toda la vida.

Sasuke se estremeció, aún sentía los espasmos del orgasmo recorriendo sus nervios y haciendo remolinos en sus entrañas. Se avergonzó de tener a Naruto haciéndole mimos cuando aún tenía su verga metida en el culo; mientras que sus ojos tan profundos como el infierno, miraban embobados a Naruto. El rubio se rió de esa expresión tan exquisita y sumisa, quién creería que un chico tan altivo como ese pudiera hacer esas caras.

Había sido increíble.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lo que pasó en los baños del cine, Naruto intentó ser amable con Sasuke vistiéndolo, y dándole pequeños besos por piel antes de ser cubierta por la prenda. Se molestó, le dio una patada que le hizo caer sentado. ¿Quién se cree que es ese tarado para estar tomándose tantas atenciones con él? Él era gay, le gustaba ser sumiso durante el sexo en ocasiones, pero otra cosa muy distinta es que crea que puede hacerle mimos después del sexo como si fuesen novios. La sola idea de ser novio de ese chico le desagradaba.

-Adiós, Naruto.

Sasuke quería alejarlo porque pensaba que, así, el rubio lo buscaría y se convertiría en su nueva mascota; ya necesitaba una nueva, Ino ya le estaba aburriendo, era demasiado fácil de manejar. Tal vez con Naruto sea diferente.

Pasaron varias semanas, era miércoles. Se podría decir que tenían algún tipo de "relación", como las personas que follan de vez en cuando sin ningún vínculo amoroso o como la relación entre un cliente enamorado que frecuenta una prostituta. Habían pasado de follar en lugares públicos por la excitación del momento y la emoción de verse- aunque Sasuke no lo admita- a planificar sus encuentros y hacerlo en la casa de Naruto. Y Naruto sentía que su vínculo en ocasiones superaba el simpe roce sexual, Sasuke aún no se daba cuenta, pero para cuando se diera cuenta sería tarde.

Ese día, Sasuke estaba libre, no tenía ninguna actividad ni asunto pendiente que atender con la compañía. Al joven modelo no le gustaba lo que hacía, le gustaba en el sentido que a cualquiera le agradaría ganar grandes cantidades de dinero por verse genial y ser idolatrado por miles de personas. Pero le cansaba eso de cuidar en extremo su cuerpo, las sesiones de hidratación de piel y mantenimiento de depilación, las largas horas de maquillaje y arreglos para pasar toda la tarde tomándose fotos en poses incómodas porque el inepto del fotógrafo quería algo mejor, las estúpidas dietas y rutinas diarias de ejercicio para poder mantener una figura ideal para que al final le critiquen diciéndole que no era suficiente, o que estaba muy gordo o muy flaco; y ni hablar de los dramas familiares por considerarlo un chico bonito de cabeza hueca. La verdad es que a veces sentía que no hacía nada más que prostituirse por medios más sutiles y aunque le excitaba un poco la idea, pese a las humillaciones que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida, tenía aún orgullo. Había decidido que dejaría su brillante carrera al cumplir la mayoría de edad, estudiaría en la mejor universidad del país- solo para demostrar a sus padres lo que puede llegar a ser- y se pasaría la vida gastando a lo grande todo el dinero que tenía ahorrado desde que empezó su carrera, cuando tenía apenas tres años.

El solo quería follar un rato, y olvidarse de todos sus problemas, casi como una necesidad.

Lo veía llegar a su departamento con dos bolsas de abarrotes. Si es menor de edad, ¿por qué vive solo?

Sabía a quién recurrir.

Sasuke estaba mirándolo atentamente desde el marco de la puerta de su departamento, quería que le dijera algo, que se le caiga la baba o que le pida, no, aún mejor, que le ruegue por repetir lo que siempre hacen. En su lugar, Naruto lo ignoró y abrió la puerta. Sasuke se irritó, y antes de que el rubio la cerrara la pateó y entró.

Esto no sorprendió para nada al otro, ya lo había visto y sabía qué era lo que quería. Definitivamente no le había quedado claro que él no sería la puta que gima.

Se apartó de la puerta y dejó las cosas que había comprado en la encimera, solo volteó y sonrió radiantemente a su invitado sorpresa.

\- "Es tan lindo"- pensó por un segundo Sasuke- Hola, perdedor

\- Sasuke- le saludó; quería ver hasta qué punto llegaba todo esto.

El aludido lo ignoró y se acercó a la mesa del comedor. Todo estaba en desorden, con restos de empaques de ramen y de cualquier otra comida chatarra que él jamás comería. Se apoyó en esta y comenzó a tocarse el cuello, había sido un día caluroso de inicios de octubre, así que solo usaba una camisa; sí, usaba, porque ya se la había quitado ante la atenta mirada de Naruto. Luego de la camisa, siguieron sus finos y holgados pantalones, cortesía de Hebi, sus zapatos y su ropa interior.

Naruto no decía nada, sabía que ese bastardo hacía eso para que él, como si fuese una de sus fans, caiga rendido a sus pies; pero le avergonzaba el hecho de no poder disimular las ganas que le tenía al verlo así.

Sasuke por su lado empezó a tocarse lentamente, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a masturbarse mirando al otro con expresión arrogante. Se acariciaba el torso como delineando la forma de sus músculos, aunque aún no totalmente desarrollados debido a su edad, jugando con su ombligo y dirigiendo su mano lentamente hacia la zona en la que debería haber vello púbico, acariciándola, buscando transmitir su suavidad e invitando al otro a tocarlo. Su pene se estaba despertando, le excitaba mucho el estar completamente desnudo frente a Naruto, a su disposición. Comenzó a masturbarse. Colocó su otra mano más atrás, para darle mayor estabilidad y colocó su pie derecho sobre el vidrio, para darle una mejor vista. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en cómo se lo follaría eta vez. ¿Lo amarraría? ¿Sumergiría su cabeza en la tina de la ducha? ¿Se lo follaría frente a un espejo? Naruto siempre le sorprendía.

Fantaseaba con sus hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan tierna y tan salvaje.

Escuchó un suspiro.

Ya cayó, seguro ahora vendrá y querrá chupársela, le diría lo lindo que es su pene y hasta intentaría besuquearlo como la vez pasada…

-Bueno, hora del ramen- exclamó Naruto mirando a hacia las compras.

\- ¿QUÉ?

Sus ojos destilaban veneno, eso le pasa por querer follar con perdedores. No sabía si Naruto era tan imbécil como para no darse cuenta de qué era lo que le insinuaba, o si era tan tarado como para creer que ignorándolo conseguiría su atención; o, incluso peor, tal vez el tarado sea él por no ir con los amigos de su hermano, como antes, para follar y dejarse de una vez de niñerías.

Iba a coger su ropa y largarse de ahí, con la peor de las vergüenzas entre sus piernas, al haberse masturbado y no haber sido satisfecho, cuando vio qué era lo que ese rubio comería.

\- ¿Sabes? Lo que más odio son los tres minutos que tengo que esperar hasta que el ramen esté listo- dijo mientras se ponía a calentar agua en una jarra eléctrica, ignorándolo completamente.

Ramen instantáneo, bien decían que los rubio eran idiotas, pero Naruto se pasó.

-No puedo creer que comas esta porquería- se acercó aún desnudo a la cocina y se vistió con un ajado mandil de cocina, por simple costumbre al momento de cocinar, más que por pudor.

El no conocía de esta última palabra, hasta podría salir en el tema de apertura de una serie mundialmente famosa, desnudo, con serpientes tapando sus partes nobles y con expresión orgásmica, sin ningún problema.

-Déjame ver, ¿qué has comprado? No puedo creer que tu refrigerador esté casi vacío y tu alacena esté llena de estas mierdas… ¿De qué te ríes inepto? ¿Acaso mi culo te parece gracioso? Debe ser por esto que tu piel no es tersa y tus músculos son blandos. Los perdedores como tú no entienden de buena comida- exclamó mientras cogía los dos únicos tomates que había en el refrigerador y un solitario pepino que si no era consumido generaría nueva vida en su refrigerador. Sasuke iba a decir a decir "por eso es que no consigues buenos papeles" pero no quería que Naruto supiera que él, como adolescente ilusionada, ha estado averiguando de él.

Naruto dejó de reírse, era cierto, se había descuidado. En verdad se estaba deprimiendo, pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Se apoyó en la pared y comenzó a reparar en su preciosa figura, debe de tomarle tiempo estar así de bien. Jamás llegaría a ningún lugar si seguía tragando ramen instantáneo. Miraba como picaba el tomate con destreza, como queriendo lucirse frente a él. Naruto desde pequeño había sido un chico hiperactivo, rara vez se quedaba quieto, siempre tenía algo que decir y que hacer, alguien a quien molestar con sus bromas y con metas claras dentro de su cabeza. Pero el culo de Sasuke, por segunda vez, lograba fascinarlo hasta dejarlo sin palabras. Esperaría hasta que termine con ese tomate para meterle un buen pepino.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Sigue siendo igual de suave que siempre- le dijo frotándose por detrás contra él.

\- ¿Siempre? No te creas tan importante, solo han sido unas cuantas veces. Mmh- gimió al sentir como manoseaba su torso y sus pezones por debajo del mandil.

-Me gusta cuando haces esa expresión - sonrió como si estuviese jugando con un juguete nuevo.

Sasuke soltó el cuchillo y se mordía los labios para no jadear al sentir como frotaba la erección contra su culo. ¿En qué momento se bajó el cierre?

-Continúa, quiero ver como el gran Sasuke Uchiha hace una ensalada de tomate. Hasta podrías tener tu propio programa de televisión, aunque las cámaras no enfocarían tu bonito trasero- de uno de los estantes sacó dos ganchos de ropa que usualmente son usados para cerrar los empaques abiertos y por encima de la tela del mandil los colocó sobre sus pezones.

-Ah, Naruto, sí…- gimió mientras buscaba al otro tomate, ni él mismo sabía si lo hacía como tabla de salvación ante el cúmulo de sensaciones que sentía o que estaba obedeciendo lo que decía ese rubio.

-Me pregunto cómo se llamaría- se preguntaba con su sonrisa zorruna característica- ¿"Las delicias de Sasuke"? No, muy explícito. Eres modelo de ropa, no de películas porno- se corregía como no estuviera metiendo su pene entre las piernas de ese chico.

-Ah, sí frótame así- hablaba débilmente. Miraba al tomate con culpabilidad, como un compañero que es traicionado u olvidado por otro.

\- ¿Quieres que te meta mi pene, verdad, Sasuke? - más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-Tú lo quieres también, solo hazlo ya y déjate de hacerte el dominante- volteó y le mostró esa sonrisa prepotente que Naruto anhelaba borrar de su rostro y cambiarla por una más… deliciosa.

-No, Sasuke- sentenció Naruto mientras cogía los brazos del joven de cabello negro, con una mano, y los colocaba detrás de su espalda, Sasuke pudo haberse librado, no era un debilucho, pero la verdad es que todo ese jueguito le encantaba- estás haciendo las cosas mal si crees que así te ganarás mi verga. Primero- retiró las cosas que estaban frente a Sasuke, con su otra mano, en la mesita de la cocina- pateas mi puerta y entras campante a mi departamento como si fueras dueño de casa- no lo decía molesto, más bien parecía estar recordándoselo como si le encantara evocar la imagen de ese Sasuke arrogante para así sentir más placer al domarlo-; segundo, tienes el descaro de masturbarte en la mesa del comedor, donde como- susurrando esta última palabra en el oído del otro-; tercero, no me dices nada por mi cumpleaños- el de cabello negro se sorprendió ante eso-; y, encima, lo peor, tienes la osadía de insultar mi ramen y cambiarlo por un par de tomates y un pepino. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No interferiré, si mi Sasuke ama los tomates y pepinos quien soy yo para decirle que no.

Naruto notó la expresión de desconcierto en los ojos color tinieblas.

-Sí, mío, cuando estés conmigo serás mío.

Sasuke iba a reclamar, pero sintió que lo que menos le debía importar en ese momento era de quién era o no, no quería quedarse ignorando como parte de la decoración una vez más.

El rubio cogió un tomate y empezó a lamerlo, ante la mirada soslayada del joven, para luego meterlo en la boca de este.

-No lo muerdas- le advirtió.

\- "No iba a hacerlo"- pensó.

Lo dejó con el tomate en la boca y bajó hacia sus muslos. Empezó a dilatar su quejumbrosa entrada, entre los jadeos de Sasuke, y a sobar el bonito e imponente pene de su compañero, la verdad es que no le importaría que una cosa así de rica esté en su cuerpo, hasta se la podría chupar, pero hoy no, hoy se merecía un digno castigo.

Se levantó y lo observó; se veía tan tierno así de confundido, no entendía que era lo que Naruto planeaba.

Retiró el tomate ensalivado de su boca, rozando apropósito sus manos con los labios para luego besarlo castamente. Sasuke no podía con esas muestras de delicadeza por parte de él.

-Si la puta quiere su tomate tendrá su tomare- y le metió el tomate en el culo.

El tomate se estrujaba contra su esfínter, no sabía si estallar o hacerse espacio en su cuerpo. Sasuke se mordió los labios y abrió sus nalgas con las manos, tal vez así entraría mejor. Naruto le sonrió.

Finalmente, el tomate no aguantó la presión y derramó un líquido rojizo por el cuerpo del joven.

-Tal vez un grande y grueso pepino aguante más- concluyó mientras pasaba el pepino por la boca de su Sasuke como si fuese un cepillo de dientes, uno muy grande, que apenas cabía en su boca. Lo retiró y dándole él también una lamida lo introdujo luego de sacar el tomate.

Sasuke lanzó un gritito al sentir la temperatura de ese tomate recién sacado del refrigerador y se enfadó consigo mismo por haberlo hecho. Intentaba mantener su respiración constante pero no podía, se sentía raro, raro, pero bien. Sin embargo, quería algo más caliente en su cuerpo.

-Naru…to

\- ¿Sí? - dijo mientras metía y sacaba la fría fruta del cuerpo del otro

-Méteme tu pene

Se entiende qué fue lo que pasó después.

Naruto estaba agitado después del sexo, por alguna razón el meterlo frutas en el culo a ese chico había sido divertido. Buscó al otro con la mirada, se había corrido adentro, tal como se lo había pedido y ahora veía su bonita y fibrosa espalda pálida. Lo abrazó por detrás y empezó a besar su cuello.

-Sasuke, cada día te pones más lindo, me encanta cuando te haces el difícil.

Sasuke no decía nada, se quedó quieto esperando a que el otro asumiera que se había quedado dormido, para que así lo deje en paz, y le permita irse; pero en lugar de detenerse continuaba, cada vez se ponía más dulce. Se sentía confundido, sentía como si Naruto estuviera burlándose de él. Un chico tan lindo y atento como Naruto jamás podría fijarse en él. Él sentía que Naruto solo hacía todo por sexo, que jamás sentiría cariño por él, pero… ¿Por qué habría de importarle si es que ese perdedor siente cariño por él?

Si se ponía a pensar, el único en quien sentía que podía confiar, por todos los cuidados que le había dado desde que tenía uso de razón, era en su hermano, Itachi. Sentía que él nunca lo traicionaría y que todos los demás eran una simple herramienta de sus deseos, y no se refería solo a sus deseos sexuales. Recordó la vez en que folló con un importante contacto para poder adquirir el título de modelo oficial de Hebi, Madara Uchiha. Sí, su propio tío, ambos lo sabían. El muy enfermo no tuvo reparos en follar con un adolescente de quince años, treinta menos de los que tenía él.

-Sé que estás despierto, deja de ignorar bastardo- dijo Naruto enfadado.

Se sintió culpable por estar pensando en ese degenerado cuando tenía a Naruto al lado y se volteó para verlo a la cara.

-Sasuke, me gustas mucho, en verdad, me gustas.

El aludido solo desvió la mirada, en verdad le había emocionado, solo que intentaba pensar en que Naruto lo decía para poder follar con él de nuevo y meterle todos los alimentos que quiera.

Naruto tomó la mano del otro y se quedó mirándolo, sabía que algo le pasaba a su gatito, algo le tenía preocupado. Y no sabía si ese sería el mejor momento para decirle lo que sentía.

-Quisiera estar contigo- le susurró mientras acariciaba su mejilla y los cabellos que se posaban sobre esta- eres el chico más lindo, bastardo, arrogante, y sexy que alguna vez conocí.

-Tú no me conoces- intentaba huir de las palabras del otro.

-Pero quiero conocerte más y estar a tu lado. Sé que hay algo que te preocupa y que estás solo, por eso quiero ayudarte.

-Naruto, solo hemos follado unas cuantas veces, no te lo tomes tan en serio- decía esto más para sí mismo, cayendo en cuenta que con el rubio había sentido más que con cualquier otro, y que con ninguno había follado más de dos veces, a lo mucho, y por insistencia del otro.

Naruto lo miraba fijamente como tratando de descifrar qué ocultaban esos ojos. Sentía como si lo conociese de antes.

-Vamos, bastardo, solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo sin que ello implique meterte cosas por el culo, conocerte más- y colocó su frente sobre la de Sasuke- e intentar algo juntos.

Y entre palabras dulces, la promesa de comprar un set sadomasoquista para principiantes y el ofrecimiento del culo virgen de Naruto, Sasuke sintió que jamás podría perdonarse el rechazar a ese chico.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡No tienes idea de lo lindo que es!, y esa carita que pone cuando está a punto de venirse- decía Naruto, un poco más con los ojos en forma de corazón, a su agente y gran amigo, aunque más lo consideraba como un padrino, Jiraiya.

-Sí, sí, sí, niño, ya me lo has dicho- respondía fingiendo desinterés, sabía que mientras más desinteresado se mostrara más comunicativo se pondría el joven actor. La verdad es que le cayó como un balde de agua helada el hecho de que Naruto; ese joven que conocía desde que era un mocoso que afirmaba con decisión, como si la tierra fuese redonda, que se convertiría en el mejor y más famoso actor de su época, y que se robaba las miradas deslumbradas de las féminas, así él no se diera cuenta; sea gay y que, además, esté tan embobado con otro hombre, tal vez sea solo algo del momento. Aunque desde hace semanas estaba así y desde su cumpleaños aún más.

-Sé que piensas que es algo del momento, pero en verdad lo amo. Él es modelo- afirmó ante la sorpresa que produjo en el otro- tiene un contrato importante con Hebi- su agente se sorprendió aún más- no es tan famoso, como para que tenga gente persiguiéndolo al reconocer su rostro, pero hasta las personas que no han visto publicidad de esa marca saben que es un ser de otro mundo, y tiene un club de fans- sonrió al decir eso-seguro me matarían si se enteran que somos novios.

Jiraiya suspiró, ese niño lo hacía todo complicado. ¿Qué tan difícil era salir con una persona no famosa viviendo en un lugar como ese? Presentía que ese chico le podría traer problemas a Naruto, pero también puede que le ayude a motivarse y esforzarse más por alcanzar su meta.

-¿Dices que es tu vecino?- recapituló el otro, como intentando hacerse una imagen mental más clara de aquel chico.

-Sí, vive al lado- y señaló con su mano hacia qué dirección se refería- en unas horas saldremos en una cita- exclamó emocionado esta palabra- Te lo presentaría, pero es muy huraño y no quiero que se moleste- y se sobó la nuca, avergonzado pero luego sonrió al imaginar a Sasuke molesto.

-Espero que esta relación no interfiera en tu trabajo- dijo más como una advertencia.

-Para nada, me esforzaré mucho, ya lo verá. Me seguiré esforzando para conseguir un buen papel, ahorraré y compraré un bonito departamento en donde viviremos Sasuke y yo; así, lo cuidaré mucho para que ningún enfermo se le acerque con malas intenciones- afirmó con una extraña mueca de enfado que lo hacía verse adorable, ese chico nunca cambiará.

-Bueno- suspiró Jiraiya- tú sabrás en qué te metes- Naruto se sonrojó al entender el doble sentido de la expresión- ya he armado tu itinerario para esta semana- le entregó a Naruto un celular con varias anotaciones y recordatorios en el calendario. Él más joven miró el aparato detenidamente, tratando de imaginarse cómo pasaría esos días, sumado a su trabajo de medio tiempo- Naruto, tengo dos cosas que decirte- su rostro adquirió un aspecto solemne, tal vez hubiese podido ser un buen líder de una aldea oculta en algún lugar si hubiese sido más estable, como para dejar de viajar por el mundo, y menos mujeriego, para ganarse el respeto de los demás- dejarás de trabajar a medio tiempo, tu madre me ha dicho que ha ahorrado lo suficiente como para que pueda mantenerte por un tiempo; y lo segundo es que te conseguí una audición- Naruto suspiró, otra audición más para ser el vecino del primo del amigo de la hermana del amigo del protagonista, pero bueno, algo es algo- no pongas esa cara, ya te he dicho que des lo mejor de ti.

-Sí, tienes razón. Aunque, en verdad, me siento mal por mi madre, es decir, desde que mi padre murió le ha sido complicado mantenerme y después mandarme dinero para poder seguir con este sueño mío de ser actor y encima yo no consigo papeles solventes- y finalizó con uno de esos pucheros que le restaban diez años de edad.

-Yo no diría eso, lo estás haciendo bien, Naruto, solo que aún no es suficiente para poder alcanzar lo que te propones.

Aunque luego de mirarlo detenidamente cambió de parecer. Naruto se veía más ¿guapo? ¿cuidado? No sabía cómo expresarlo, tal vez al juntarse con un modelito se le estén pegando las costumbres de cuidarse físicamente. Se notaba que estaba haciendo ejercicio, seguramente en casa para no gastar en gimnasio, sus músculos se estaban haciendo más firmes y torneados, ofreciéndole un aspecto más atractivo; y su piel se veía más lisa y tersa, seguro debe estar relacionado al hecho de que hay menos recipientes vacíos de sopa instantánea y más productos para el cuidado de la dermis. Pese a que, como actor, Naruto debe estar acostumbrado al maquillaje y cremas para la piel, pareciera como si el conocer a ese tal Sasuke hubiese cambiado algo en él.

-No quiero que Sasuke me vea como un perdedor, quiero ser lo suficientemente bueno como para poder estar a su nivel. La verdad es que tengo miedo que me deje ya que él puede conseguir a alguien exitoso y guapo fácilmente- Naruto se entristeció por un segundo, pero después intentó olvidarlo- me encargaré que eso no suceda- afirmó.

-Yo también me encargaré de eso.

Después de hablar con Jiraiya, Naruto fue a recoger a Sasuke al lugar que él le dijo. Era un lugar ubicado en una zona residencial y lujosa. Desde afuera parecía una casa normal. Sasuke no contestaba su celular.

-"Debe estar ocupado"- pensó Naruto.- ¡Quién se cree que es ese bastardo para hacerme esperar! Para que Sasuke acuerda conmigo a una hora si es que se va a retrasar- suspiró y se cruzó de brazos de forma dramática.

No sabía si tocar el timbre, no quería hacer quedar mal a su novio ante sus, posiblemente, jefes o superiores por ser impaciente.

Sin que el timbre sea tocado, el intercomunicador sonó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?- preguntó una voz femenina, sin decir, astutamente, el nombre de la organización o empresa. Seguro sería algo privado.

-Ho-hola, yo… este….- y una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios. En otro caso se hubiera visto tierno, pero en este caso lo hacía quedar como un tarado- estoy esperando a alguien.

-¿Ese alguien se encuentra en las instalaciones? De lo contrario me veré obligada a llamar a la policía por merodear sospechosamente en la fachada- afirmó en un tono que intentaba ser amable pero que a la vez era amenazante.

Naruto suspiró, ese chico en verdad lo estaba cambiando. Si fuese como siempre ya se hubiera puesto a discutir con esa empleada y le gritaría que cómo uno de los futuros mejores actores del mundo puede ser considerado sospechoso por esperar a su lindo uke afuera de la fachada de una estúpida casa, le diría quien se cree que es, que era una cobarde por verla desde una cámara y no dar la cara.

-Ya me retiro- suspiró y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

En ese momento escuchó el sonido de una puerta eléctrica siendo abierta desde adentro, y una voz adorablemente familiar, que pese a no poder verlo sabía de quién se trataba.

-Hasta mañana, entonces, Orochimaru- se despidió lacónico.

-Cuidate mucho, Sasuke-kun- afirmó deslizando las palabras por sus labios, como si se tratara de una serpiente- ¿Estás bien yendo solo? ¿No preferirías que llame a una limusina? Es raro verte sin tu agente, ya sabes todos los peligros que hay en la calle.

-Sí, estaré bien-Continuó casi ignorando lo que le decía.

Se escucharon los pasos del más joven bajando por una pequeña escalinata hasta abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-sama- se despidió el portero.

Sasuke lo ignoró y salió.

Traía puesta una ropa holgada, acorde para otoño: unos pants holgados, un polo simple y una casaca que iba hasta sus caderas. Su ropa mostraba la actitud de "me importa muy poco la vida" que Sasuke ofrecía a los demás.

A Naruto se le hizo irónico que usara esa ropa tan simple cuando ya había visto, en sus fotos de internet, que se vestía con ropa más sensual, que acentuaba sus músculos y sus perfectos rasgos masculinos.

-Bien, parece que te entrené bien- afirmó con una de esas sonrisitas prepotentes mientras iba caminando y alejándose de la casa.

-Bastardo, la portera me dijo que estaba "merodeando sospechosamente", ¿qué mierda cree que soy? ¿Un zorro acechando a las gallinas?-exclamó mientras movía sus manos de manera cómica

Sasuke se rió, en verdad sí se parecía a un zorro.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿quién ese ese tal Orochimaru?- preguntó cambiando de expresión.

-Es el fotógrafo más reconocido de Hebi. Me sorprende que no lo conozcas. Tiene muchos contactos importantes. Estábamos en una sesión fotográfica.

-¿En esa casa? ¡Qué raro!

-Si, es que quieren mantenerlo lo más confidencial posible. La verdad, se vería mal que alguien externo sepa de su ubicación.

-Vaya- respondió confundido Naruto mientras se rascaba inconscientemente la cabeza.

-Te preguntaría a qué lugar quieres ir para la cena, pero tienes gusto horribles para comida- dijo fingiendo un tono apático mientras miraba alrededor y se ponía a pensar en dónde comer.

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! Tú cuentas como comida, ¿ne?- dijo insinuándose.

-Naruto, he estado haciendo poses estúpidas como un frígido durante horas, tengo hambre.

-Ya, ya.

-Sasuke, no me gusta como te habla Orochimaru, estoy seguro que se muere por obtener algo de ti- dijo Naruto mientras frotaba suavemente su pierna con la de Sasuke por debajo de la mesa en el restaurante.

Sasuke sonrió de manera provocativa; Naruto no supo de si fue por su comentario o por haber rozado su pierna.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en un mesa para dos personas, que se imponía como un obstáculo. La verdad prefiere pedir comida a su departamento y comérsela mientras ve a un Sasuke desnudo jugando con su la comida, con su cuerpo, o con los dos. Pero la verdad esto del restaurante le ponía. Le excitaba ver la manera cómo Sasuke le coqueteaba ante las miradas furtivas del resto de comensales.

-¿Qué podría querer?

-Tu sabes

-No, Naruto, no sé qué puede querer un fotógrafo cincuentón como él.

Oh no, eso es la guerra.

-¿Cómo sabes su edad?

-¿Cómo crees?

-Ni idea, eres una caja de sorpresas.

-Me lo dijo

-Ah, te lo dijo. No suena tan profesional como para decirle su edad a un jovencito menor de edad.

-Me dijo que tenía cuarenta, pero al darse cuenta que no le creía me dijo que tenía cincuenta- La verdad cuando se lo dijo Sasuke lo ignoró como siempre pero era encantador ver cómo Naruto se desesperaba. Intentó provocarlo, mientras se acariciaba el cuello y el cabello. Y funcionó.

-Solo se aprovecha por ser el fotógrafo

-También me propuso para que cuando sea mayor de edad sea modelo de ropa interior

-¿Ropa interior?- Naruto bajó su voz a un susurro, como si no supiera si excitarse o molestarse. La verdad le excitaba el pensar que otros pudieran ver a su novio semidesnudo, le daba el morbo de pensar "Miren perdedores, todo esto es mío", pero también sentía miedo el pensar que todo _eso_ probablemente no sea para suyo siempre

Sasuke acercó su rostro al de Naruto, creyó que lo iba a besar pero giró para hablarle al oído..

-Sí, como la que yo no estoy usando- afirmó en un susurro.

Naruto plantó sus uñas en los bordes de la mesa y pasó saliva.

-Pero tú quieres seguir pensando en la edad de Orochimaru y si es que quiere o no follarme- dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos tan oscuros y tan preciosos.

-¡Qué clase de enfermo se pone a coquetear con un menor de edad!- exclamó Naruto con indignación, agitando sus rubios cabellos, como si no hubiese follado con Sasuke en muchos lugares y de muchas maneras que muchos mayores de edad no hacían.

-Pero tú no eres un menor de edad- afirmó Sasuke mientras abría sus piernas sutilmente.

-"Aquí viene el postre"- pensó Naruto- yo si puedo dar un viaje a los pantalones de Sasuke-kun, ¿ne?

-No me llames así- dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Ya, ya. Tú solo dime dónde quieres que te folle.

-¿Dónde?- se preguntó Sasuke mientras se mordía el labio inferior y sonreía a su novio- ¿Qué tal en esta mesa? ¿O en la barra? Sería muy divertido ver la expresión de la mesera al ser follado por mi _novio_.

-Sasuke, no me provoques.

-¿Qué sería más chocante: follar en un lugar público como este o ser el uke de un tarado como tú?

-Muy tarado y todo pero aún así te gusta.

Ambos dejaron el dinero correspondiente y se retiraron. 

-Sasuke, amor, no se si aguante hasta el departamento.

Sasuke iba caminando delante de él, ajeno a sus necesidades. Aunque en verdad él también sentía lo mismo.

-¿Qué propones?- dijo ya lejos del centro, dirigiéndose a la zona residencial .

Ya era tarde, el personal de las tiendas de veinticuatro horas estaba cambiando de horario, para dar paso a los que se quedarán atendiendo de madrugada, los niños, que de por sí son escasos en esa ciudad, hace rato que estaban arropados en sus camas, las luces nocturnas le daban cierta confidencialidad que lo embriagaba y habían pocas personas a la vista.

Naruto se pegó a su cuerpo y restregó su erección contra el trasero del otro.

-Sasuke, aquí- le dijo al oído, invitándolo, mientras mordía su oreja.

-No, Naruto, nos pueden ver.

-¿No te pone eso?

-Sí, pero no me pone la idea de que me graben las cámaras de seguridad y salir en videos de Youtube o alguna página pornográfica- mentía, también le ponía eso, pero no era conveniente.

-Ahg, mierda.

Naruto lo arrastró a un callejón no tan oscuro, y lo puso de espaldas, con el pecho hacia la pared y su rostro ladeado.

-Si no gimes como siempre nadie llamará a la policía.

Naruto metió sus dedos en la boca de Sasuke para que los lamiera. Él lo hizo, no le importó si estaban sucios, a la mierda.

-Mmh- se estremeció al sentir como le bajaba el pantalón hasta las rodillas rápidamente y metía los dedos mojados en su culo- No soy una niña, apúrate, susurró Sasuke.

Luego se bajó el cierre, para liberar su miembro erguido y meterle la punta.

Sasuke se mordió la mano, se había sentido tan rico por el hecho de ser Naruto quien se lo había metido de manera tan impetuosa en el culo. Sintió dolor, pero muy poco, estaba lejos de ser virgen, su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al sexo anal.

-Esto será rápido.

-Precoz- dijo Sasuke ahogando un jadeo- Ah, mierda- gimió al sentir cómo le metió todo.

-Shh. Así no se expresa el lindo y educado Sasuke Uchiha.

-No… me… digas… cómo…- y Naruto tapó su boca para callar sus palabras y para tener mejor manejo de su cuerpo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Naruto se vino adentro.

Acarició con su nariz la nuca de Sasuke, mientras sacaba su ya flácido pene.

-Te amo- le dijo en voz baja al oído- te amo tanto Sasuke Uchiha.

-Vámonos antes que alguien venga.

Ambos se arreglaron y se fueron, cansados, al departamento. 

Pobre Sasuke, un dios griego como él follando en un lugar como ese y con un don nadie como lo era ese rubio. ¿Podría ser que esté enamorado de ese chico? No, jamás, Sasuke Uchiha era un joven con clase, jamás se enamoraría de un chico tan simple como ese fracasado actor (sí, se pasó la tarde averiguando dónde era que lo había visto, pese a que no lo admitiría jamás). Bueno, menos mal que se habían puesto a tener sexo en la calle, así le permitió obtener lo que quería, la iluminación era aceptable y en el video se veía bien el rostro de Sasuke. Con la tecnología de hoy en día, no era difícil obtener buenas imágenes y acercamientos en aparatos diminutos. Ese ya sería el segundo video que tendría de Sasuke teniendo sexo y con una persona distinta. Que chico tan sucio había resultado.


End file.
